Une histoire de saucisson
by J. H. Verne
Summary: Pas de résumé sinon je raconte tout ! Fiez vous au titre, il en dit assez long. One shot un peu débile, shonen-ai Hiei/Kurama.


**Type/genre : **OS débile (non je ne suis pas influencé par Kaneda26), shonen-ai, humour.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à faire, ils ne sont pas à moi… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai interdiction d'approcher Togashi à moins de 100 mètres pour cause de harcèlement ininterrompu pour obtenir au moins la garde provisoire ou alternée de nos amis. T-T (hélas, la vie n'est pas juste, tu vois… hum. U_U)

**Note de l'auteur : **A un certain passage, il faut avoir lu _Christmas Time has come to Town_ pour tout saisir, mais je pense tout de même que vous devriez pouvoir deviner facilement de quoi je parle même sans l'avoir lue.

Et vous voyez que je donnes encore des signes de vie ! Je m'excuse des délais pour mes fics en cours, mais vraiment le temps me manque beaucoup ces temps-ci, j'ai écris ce petit OS à la va-vite sur une idée qui est venue subitement un matin ensoleillé et qui ne me lâche plus depuis ce jour là. D'où le oneshot. C'est comme il est dit plus haut, un oneshot débile (merci kaneda26 pour m'avoir donné envie d'écrire des OS de ce genre :-) XD) donc ne vous attendez pas à une merveille de l'écriture, mon but étant que cela vous fasse rire et vous plaise ! Mais non enfin, revenez lecteurs ! T-T

-----

**Une histoire de saucisson**

-----

Tout était calme dans la grande villa de maître Genkai en ce beau matin du mois de juin. Le soleil brillait déjà assez haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux chantaient leurs louanges à ce beau temps et Eikichi, le chat de Kuwabara, s'amusait à poursuivre Puu entre les arbres, non loin de la villa.

Cependant, cette douce quiétude était trompeuse.

À la porte de la chambre qu'occupaient Hiei et Kurama lorsqu'ils venaient chez Genkai se montait un amusant complot.

En effet, ce beau matin de juin s'avère être le jour de naissance d'un certain démon au caractère bien trempé du nom de Hiei. Ledit démon dormait à points fermés, allongé à plat ventre sur les draps et complètement nu, suite à la nuit passée avec un certain kitsune. Au moment présent, Hiei ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui allait se passer d'ici peu de temps…

----

Kurama avait informé leurs amis du jour de l'anniversaire du youkai et ils avaient, ensemble, préparé une petite surprise sensée laisser Hiei sans voix et lui faire une petite blague par la même occasion. L'idée de la blague venant bien entendu de Kuwabara et Yusuke, ces derniers refusant pertinemment d'expliquer aux autres de quoi il s'agissait, tous faisant des pieds et des mains pour que le jaganshi ne se doute de rien, et ce dernier n'y avait vu que du feu.

Il était temps de mettre leur plan à exécution.

C'est ainsi que Kurama, après une nuit d'ivresse avec son koorime, se leva plus tôt et sans réveiller Hiei pour achever leur manigance. Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina et Genkai se tenaient donc devant la porte donnant sur le couloir, prêts à surprendre le jaganshi encore au pays des rêves. Yusuke quant à lui, alla se placer avec l'élément de sa blague à l'autre porte donnant sur la chambre, via la chambre d'amis - les différentes chambres communiquant entre elles chez Genkai - et attendit que les autres entrent en action.

Kurama entra discrètement et recouvrit Hiei d'une couverture qu'il avait ramené à cause des filles, pour éviter certaines visions quelque peu gênantes pour les deux partis. Il retourna ensuite se placer près de la porte et fit signe aux autres d'entrer discrètement, ce qu'ils firent, Hiei toujours endormit.

Kurama le secoua un peu, histoire de le rendre à demi réveillé et d'éviter un feu de la Saint-Jean. Pendant ce temps, Genkai sauta en haut de l'armoire, en face du lit, un petit objet brillant en main.

« Hum… » marmonna Hiei des profondeurs de l'oreiller, sans pour autant en émerger.

Kurama le secoua un peu plus fort en souriant, jusqu'à ce que le jaganshi cesse de rouspéter et relève un peu la tête dans un demi-sommeil pour les observer. Il afficha un air interrogatif, les yeux à demi clos et la vision encore un peu brouillée, n'étant pas tout à fait réveillé, jusqu'au moment où on le tira brusquement de sa contemplation :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HIEI ! » hurlèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Hiei, très surpris et à présent totalement réveillé fit un bond et retomba, empêtré dans les draps et à deux doigts de tomber du lit. Il se stabilisa de justesse et les regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche entrouverte. Il réussit enfin à balbutier un ''Nan.. Nani ?'' sidéré. Mais n'obtint guère d'explications…

« Ouah regardez la tronche qu'il fait, ça doit faire mal de se prendre un an dans la face, glissa Shizuru d'un air pensif.

- Il a l'air choqué le pauvre, ajouta Keiko.

- Tu m'étonnes, il a failli passer par la fenêtre tellement il a eu peur. » ajouta aussi Kuwabara avec un sourire mi taquin mi sérieux.

Kuwabara avait ramené un appareil photo pour immortaliser la tête que ferai Hiei, il s'en souvint avant que la surprise ne disparaisse du visage du concerné et prit une photo.

« C'est dans la boîte. » dit-il.

Shizuru et Keiko se penchèrent pour voir la photo puis levèrent un doigt triomphant en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Yukina observait, amusée et discrète, jetant tour à tour des coups d'œil à Kuwabara et aux filles et à Hiei.

Ce dernier ne soufflait mot, il les regardaient alternativement avec de grands yeux surpris. Il finit tout de même par s'asseoir, la couverture le recouvrant toujours, les jambes légèrement écartées et les mains en arrière pour appui. C'est ce moment que choisit Yusuke pour entrer en action. Il ouvrit brusquement l'autre porte, ce qui fit sursauter Hiei, et lui jeta quelque chose en hurlant :

« Waah ! Hiei ! Hiei attrape vite ce truc whaa ! »

Ledit Hiei n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et saisit par réflexe ce que lui lançait le mazoku en gesticulant. La chose n'était pas légère, sous la force du lancé il descendit son bras et ladite chose se retrouva entre ses jambes. La tenant toujours en main, il abaissa un regard éberlué vers ce qu'il tenait et constata ce que c'était : un énorme saucisson enveloppé d'un préservatif luminescent. Il resta un moment interdit, ce qui permit à Kuwabara de prendre une nouvelle photo du pauvre koorime, et aux autres de tenter d'étouffer un fou rire, ce qui n'était pas une réussite.

« Il va être extra l'album photo. » constata Kuwabara.

Hiei sursauta très légèrement, comme s'il se réveillait, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les fermer et de baisser la tête. Ses épaules se mirent ensuite à tressauter irrégulièrement. Au bout de quelques secondes, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il renversa la tête en arrière et éclata d'un grand rire franc.

« Mais qu'est-c'que c'est qu'ça ?! » parvint-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire en agitant le saucisson fluorescent devant le nez des autres.

Ces derniers ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant cette scène ''inattendue''. Les filles et Kurama ignoraient ce qu'avaient préparé le ningen et le mazoku, et pour tout vous dire, ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à ça, même si Kurama avait soupçonné quelque chose de saugrenu… Kuwabara, qui savait ce que manigançait Yusuke puisqu'il était de mèche, ayant acheté le saucisson, parvint à reprendre son sérieux et répondit à Hiei :

« Bein un saucisson, dit-il.

- Sans blague ?! Et ÇA !? lança le jaganshi en tirant un peu sur le préservatif.

- Bein un préservatif. » répondit Kuwabara qui faisait des efforts démesurés, le mot est faible, pour conserver son sérieux.

Hiei renonça à les engueuler, et les observa avec un air bizarre pendant quelques secondes, il se retenait de rire et avait envie de les rouspéter pour la blague.

_La vache, si je m'attendais… Avouons que c'est quand même bien trouvé… _pensa Hiei._  
_

« Et vous voulez qu'j'fasse quoi avec ?! finit-il par dire, tout en continuant de tirer un peu sur le préservatif histoire de s'occuper les mains et d'éviter d'en étrangler un ou deux par mégarde.

- Bein, écoute à la base ça se mange mais si tu veux en faire autre chose, ça t'regarde hein ! » rit Kuwabara.

Hiei ne comprit pas immédiatement l'allusion du ningen, mais le geste que fit Yusuke pour lui expliquer était on ne peut plus clair… Hiei leva les yeux au ciel et fronça les sourcils. Yusuke et Kuwabara les charriaient beaucoup lui et Kurama sur le fait qu'ils étaient ensembles, ce que les deux youkai prenaient plutôt bien. Du coup leurs amis ne se privaient pas… Hiei secoua vivement la tête pour réfuter l'idée de Yusuke, ce qui fit rire Kurama.

« Le pauvre, il ne sait plus s'il faut rire ou pleurer, observa Keiko.

- C'est sûr, t'as vu sa tête ? Tu crois qu'on y est allé un peu fort ? ajouta Shizuru.

- Non non ! » sourit Kurama.

Hiei - à nouveau dans la même position, avec le saucisson vous vous rappelez ? - tourna ses grands yeux rouges vers le kitsune l'air de dire ''C'est toi qui a balancé ?'' air auquel le yohko répondit en faisant semblant de ne pas être là.

« Hum… Je me demande vraiment _qui_ a bien pu leur dire, alors là _vraiment_ je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être… Ah mais alors _pas du tout _! » fit Kurama en regardant un peu partout, même au plafond, dans de grands mouvements comiques.

Hiei agita le saucisson vers lui avec un air de reproche qui perdait tout son côté effrayant avec l'objet en question comme arme de dissuasion.

« C'est toi !! lança-il, agitant toujours le saucisson.

- Qui d'autre ? » lui sourit Kurama.

Hiei lui jeta le saucisson fluo et le kitsune le lui renvoya presque aussitôt avec un ''Voyons Hiei, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture !''. Le youkai se retrouva donc à nouveau avec ladite nourriture en main.

« Remarque, si tu veux pas le manger tu peux toujours t'asseoir dessus, glissa Yusuke.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! » rétorqua Hiei en montrant clairement la largeur du saucisson.

L'expression du jaganshi en cet instant était vraiment comique. Il n'était pas en colère, il se retenait plutôt de rire, et cette réponse n'était qu'une pointe d'humour histoire d'en rajouter, mimiques en prime dans le but de souligner la taille de la chose… Oui, Hiei se prêtait au jeu. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire tous devant l'explication du koorime.

« Allez tu vas pas m'faire croire que ça rentre pas !

- T'as qu'à l'essayer toi. » rétorqua Hiei à Kuwabara.

Hiei marqua un temps de pause, se souvenant soudain du cadeau de noël qu'avait fait Yusuke à Kuwabara, et ajouta sans laisser au ningen le temps de répliquer :

« Allez Kuwabara ça te dépaysera pas, étant donné ce qui a dû occuper tes longues soirées d'hiver grâce à la générosité de Yusuke…

- Uh ? »

Kuwabara se souvint alors de la chose en question.

« T'imagines quand même pas que j'ai testé !

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais tu peux nous le dire, on t'en voudra pas !

- Laisse Hiei je suis sûr qu'il sait même pas comment faire, glissa Shizuru.

- Je suis pas idiot non plus, répliqua Kuwabara, vexé.

- Voila qui reste à prouver…

- Toi le pyromane, ta gueule.

- T'es sûr qu'il t'intéresse pas ce bidule ? le taquina encore Hiei.

- T'sais si tu veux j'te le donnes, rétorqua Kuwabara.

- Merci mais j'ai ce qu'il faut, répondit Hiei en désignant Kurama. Pas besoin d'extra.

- Ah et j'ai un autre truc pour toi Hiei, attrape. » glissa Yusuke, les interrompant momentanément, évitant de ce fait une émeute.

Hiei attrapa la boîte que lui lança le mazoku.

« C'est les autres capotes luminescentes. J'ai pris une taille raisonnable - j'te dis pas comment j'ai galéré pour mettre la capote sur le saucisson sans qu'elle casse j'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois - t'es sûr que ça sera pas trop grand ? les charia Yusuke.

- Trop petit tu veux dire, glissa Kurama en attrapant la boîte pour examiner.

- Prétentieux, lança Shizuru, taquine.

- Même pas, glissa Hiei l'air de rien.

- Uhm, et comme ça vous pourrez faire un remake de Star Wars au plumard ! » lança Yusuke.

Tous partirent d'un grand rire et Kuwabara, à nouveau dans l'ambiance, glissa un ''Si seulement tu connaissais la force du coté obscur !'' à l'intention de Hiei. Ce dernier commença à glousser bizarrement. La raison ? Il imaginait très bien Kurama ayant enfilé un de ces préservatifs, à genoux en face de lui dans une chambre sombre. À cette représentation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

« Mon dieu ! glapit-il en se tenant les côtes à force de rire.

- Comme ça vous pourrez incarner Yoda et Dark Vador ! gloussa Kuwabara, choisissant ces noms pour souligner la taille respective de Hiei et de Kurama.

- Désolé de casser tes espoirs Kuwabara, glissa Yusuke, mais je pense qu'ils seront tellement morts de rire que popol va redescendre tout seul et qu'ils feront rien de rien !

- Ah bein ça ! fit Kurama entre deux rires.

- C'était bien mon coup du sabre laser hein ? sourit fièrement le détective.

- J'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, admit Hiei en reprenant son souffle.

- Haaa ! Je suis bien fier de mon coup ! Quand vous mangerez le saucisson vous penserez à moi, fit-il en leur tirant la langue.

- Beurk un saucisson au latex.

- T'sais Hiei, faut enlever la capote avant de bouffer le saucisson. Non Yusuke il n'y a pas de sens caché, arrête de rire comme une baleine ! »

Ils recommencèrent tous à rire de plus belle. Mais non voyons, ils n'ont pas l'esprit mal placé, il ne faut pas penser ce genre de choses !

C'est-ce moment que choisit Genkai pour rappeler son existence. Elle sauta de l'armoire et atterrit au bout du lit, gardant une distance de sécurité entre Hiei et elle.

« Hé hé.

- Nani ? interrogea Hiei, surpris et se demandant depuis quand il pleuvait des Genkai.

- On oubliera jamais ça. » lança-t-elle en levant fièrement la caméra qui tournait toujours.

Hiei ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Genkai se hâta de ranger le caméscope dans sa poche pour que le jaganshi ne puisse pas le flamber et détruire ces si belles et mémorables images. Il allait mettre en pratique son idée de mettre le feu aux fesses de la vieille et se releva un peu du lit. Kurama lui sauta dessus et le plaqua contre le matelas, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Hé ! »

Kurama lui coupa la chique en l'embrassant longuement.

« Veux-tu te taire, marmonna le yohko en relevant un peu la tête après avoir rompu le baiser.

- Lâche-moi j'ai des fesses à botter ! protesta le youkai.

- Vu ta délicatesse avec Kuwa et moi, je préfèrerai que Kurama ne te lâche pas vois-tu, répliqua Yusuke.

- D'autant plus que t'es à poil, ajouta Kuwabara.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors il y a des filles dans la pièce !

- Si ça les gêne qu'elles regardent ailleurs !

- Hiei, non mais !

- Quoi ?! »

Kurama soupira. Il savait que le jaganshi n'était pas pudique et que l'argument de la nudité ne valait pas grand chose contre son envie de botter les fesses de Yusuke et de Kuwabara. Hiei essaya vainement de se dégager et de virer le kitsune du lit. Kurama se décida finalement à libérer Hiei qui se rassit, la hanche gauche et un bout de la cuisse dénudées, observant discrètement Genkai. Yukina, qui était resté silencieuse jusqu'alors, hormis les rires, demanda soudain :

« Tu n'es pas fâché pour la surprise Hiei ?

- Hein ? Euh. Non, dit-il, prit de court.

- Tant mieux ! sourit joyeusement la jeune fille. Quand Kurama nous a exposé son idée de te faire une surprise, j'étais toute exitée, j'adore faire des surprises aux gens que j'aime ! » dit-elle d'un air adorable.

Dans un premier temps, Hiei n'osa rien dire face à sa sœur. Il finit par sourire de manière sincère et extrêmement méconnue de ses amis, Kurama mis à part.

« J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, commença Hiei, mais je dois dire que c'était... bien trouvé... les amis. » termina-t-il en souriant.

Sa réaction provoqua de grands sourires chez les amis en question, et Kuwabara enchaîna :

« Merci pour le compliment, sourit-il, et merci surtout à Kurama pour nous avoir dit quand c'était, parce que toi, mister Hiei, tu refusais de nous donner la date de ton anniversaire !

- Disons que je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'utilité, admit Hiei. Mais c'est vrai que Kurama me préparait toujours un petit quelque chose à cette date, une coutume ningen certes bizarre mais agréable, tout compte fait, fit-il d'un air amusé.

- Comment ça tu n'en voyais pas l'utilité ? gémit Yusuke. Mais on t'aurai fais une fête et donné des cadeaux chaque année, comme ce qui t'attend aujourd'hui si tu daignes te lever !

- Hein ? Comment ça ? »

Yusuke sourit. Les autres aussi.

« On a tout prévu, penses-tu, sourit Kurama.

- Pour le midi : opération déballage avec tes cadeaux, ils ne sont pas énormes vu la date à laquelle on a été prévenus, mais j'espère qu'ils te feront quand même plaisir, commença Yusuke avec un clin d'œil, avec barbecue sur le terrain de Genkai, et jeux divers pour passer l'après-midi. Et pour le soir : fiesta ! Asta la vista baby ! Habille-toi Hiei, il est déjà onze heures ! fit-il tout exité.

- Nous on sort. » firent les filles en refermant la porte derrière elles.

Yusuke secoua le drap pour que Hiei s'active un peu et ce dernier lui envoya une bouteille de lubrifiant attrapée sur la table de chevet pour qu'il arrête. Ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que le faire rire et Kuwabara commença à lire les indications de la bouteille avec grande attention. Finalement Hiei se leva et Kurama insista pour que Yusuke et Kuwabara se retournent, demandant en passant si Kuwabara voulait qu'ils lui donnent la bouteille. Bouteille que le ningen rendit précipitamment au yohko. Le jaganshi ne mit pas longtemps à s'habiller, enfilant ce que lui lançait Kurama.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Yusuke les entraîna en bas. Ils furent accueillis par une pluie de confettis et de serpentins multicolores et un nouveau "Joyeux anniversaire Hiei !".

Ce dernier, à nouveau surpris, manqua de tomber et se rattrapa. Il secoua gentiment la tête puis leur sourit. Oui ça allait être une journée mémorable pour lui, sa première vraie fête d'anniversaire, avec l'hypothétique nécessaire et inévitable cadeau de Kurama, et tout ce que ses amis avaient préparé pour lui.

« Merci les amis. » fit Hiei, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils lui firent signe de finir de descendre l'escalier et de les rejoindre et le noyèrent de serpentins roses et verts et de confettis multicolores tout en riant et en chantant joyeusement.

* * *

Voila, it's the End ! Pataper l'auteur !

Bon je vous avais prévenu : ce n'est pas un chef-d'œuvre de l'écriture, mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu et que vous avez ri ! ;-)

Soyez gentils et laissez des reviews.


End file.
